


Just Watch Me

by eternalparadox (paradoxicallysimplistic)



Series: Just Watch Me [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ice Skating, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxicallysimplistic/pseuds/eternalparadox
Summary: Three years after placing last at the Grand Prix, two years after Victor began coaching him, and a year since he won, Yuuri finally gets a chance to compete against the Victor in the Grand Prix.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I should really be working on my [NaNoWriMo](http://nanowrimo.org/participants/shadow_of_evenstar/novels)... here I am writing a few thousand words on other pieces. This piece is meant to be short, since I don't know enough of Yuuri or Victor's characters to have an innate understanding how they might react. Either way, one of the premises of this they're dating, but given the upcoming Grand Prix, haven't seen each other for close to a year (outside of competition).
> 
> Some other notes:  
> 1\. the reason why I say "five, technically six quads" is because the 6th, the quad axel, has never been done in official competition, while the other 5 have been.  
> 2\. I don't really have a good timeline for how long it is between Victor coaching Yuuri till the actual Grand Prix in the anime, so I've just assumed a year between his last competition to the one Victor is coaching.
> 
> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are always welcome! 
> 
> You can also find me on the following (although ao3 is where I mainly update):  
>  **tumblr:** [paradoxicallysimplistic](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/paradoxicallysimplistic) | **WattPad** (new and still in the processing of uploading things): [ParadoxicallySimple](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ParadoxicallySimple)

“Yuuri! How is my kobuta-chan doing?”

“Vic-Victor, let go of me!” Struggling to break free of the hug, Yuuri took a deep breath to regain his sense of equilibrium. “I’m doing well. How about you?”

“I’m so happy to see you again!”

“I’m glad to see you as well.” It had been two years since he had came in second for the Grand Prix with Victor coaching him. It was disappointing to be less than ten points away from first place, but his chance to redeem himself had come when he won the next one.

Victor had been inspired by his success and decided to stage a return to the individual skate. Now, after twelve months of training by himself, this would be his chance to finally skate on the ice with his long time idol. The pathetic showing he made three years ago didn’t count. Yuuri was both excited and nervous to be competing with his former coach and staking prodigy.

Victor might have helped him regain his confidence, but this time it was his turn to surprise his former mentor turned boyfriend on the ice.

They hadn’t seen each other aside from during competition ever since Victor had announced he was going try for the Grand Prix one more time. It wouldn’t be fair to know the routines they were planning on performing. They had, however, spent many hours chatting over the internet or calling each other, sometimes even from opposing sides of the globe.

As much as Yuuri would have loved to have Victor by his side, he couldn’t always be reliant on his boyfriend. But most of all, he wanted to prove that he deserved to be on the stage as Victor Nikiforov who had taken the figure skating world by storm at the age of sixteen. The skating world had been ecstatic when Victor had announced he would be returning to the rink. Even after his hiatus, the man was still considered the crowd favorite. In the preliminary to the Grand Prix he had once again showed off his genius and talent and like everyone in the audience Yuuri had been in awe.

However, Victor wasn’t the only who had he too had improved over the twelve months since the last Grand Prix.

Yuuri was never a genius at anything nor was he good at dealing with people, but if there was something he was good at, it was working hard. He had practiced until his feet were chafed and he was utterly out of breath to get where he was. He might never be able to perform all five, technically six, types of quads in competition, but Yuuri was confident he could give Victor a run for his money with his new routine.

Like two years ago Victor had assigned him the theme of Eros for his short skate and with his free skate telling the story of his skating career, he had chosen the theme of love for the current Grand Prix. Eros had been focused on being a beautiful woman seducing a playboy while his free skate focused on him refinding his love for figure skating. This time his short skate was going to be on love lost, while the long problem would be finding hope once more.

It was a sad tale he was telling, of a man who was madly in love with his wife, but one day found out she was cheating on him. He then asked her why and is told that she doesn’t love him. The man becomes half-mad from the shock of losing his raison d'être and he slowly fades as despair fully consumes his soul.

Yuuri knew it was a risky move, but one of the first things Victor had taught him was that part of the thrill in figuring skating was being able to surprise the audience. In the past, his Eros, the one thing that made him lose all rationality and fall passionately was katsudon. But now that he knew the passionate side of love, albeit briefly, he would use that to his advantage and seduce Victor and the rest of the audience. The Program Component would be key in the short skate given how he had to draw the audiences through the entire story within three minutes.

In contrast, his free skate had the exact opposite theme. It would start out melancholic and gradually grow. It was a tale on how a man who had just all those he loved moping in despair meets a girl at the café he met his wife and slowly grow to fall for her as well. He knew the piece was pushing him to his limits given how almost all jumps planned in the second half, but if there was something he had confidence in, it was his stamina.

There were three quads planned in his free skate and the rest were combinations or triples. Hypothetically, Yuuri knew he could add a fourth and it was likely for Victor to have four, but being overly ambitious was part of the reason he had placed second two years ago. It was a risky gamble, especially if he wanted to win, but it was better to skate a clean skate than to attempt something that he had less than a less than fifty percent chance on. One failed jump was all that was needed to make a skater lose their psyche and rhythm and he certainly did not want to do that.

“Victor! It’s almost time to go!” One of the skaters on the Russian contingent called out to the skater.

“Well it seems like I have to go.” A slim finger danced under his chin, angling his chin up. Victor lowered his head such that their lips were a hair breath apart. Those beguiling blue eyes looked back at him, and Yuuri couldn’t help the small blush form as he stared back. It had been so long since he had seen or felt Victor next to him that his knees began to buckle. He could practically feel warm breath against his mouth when the man spoke. “You’ll be watching, won’t you, kobuta-chan?”

“Yes-Yes! Go have a good skate!” Yuuri knew his reply was stilted and awkward, but there was only because he would have melted otherwise.

“Don’t be so stiff, Yuuri…” If anything, he only stiffened further from how Victor’s fingers were sliding over his lips. The man was practically releasing his pheromones at him. And they weren’t even in private. There might not have been any cameras of paparazzi in the waiting area where they were, but there definitely were people around them. “…remember what you promised when I won?”

He gulped in nervousness. It had been a bad idea taunting his boyfriend and declaring that he would win the Grand Prix the week before. Yuuri shivered when Victor’s fingers danced over his chapped lips. It had been so long since he had been exposed to the flirty, seductive side of the man that any resistance, which wasn’t much, he had developed in the past had vanished. His heart was pounding loudly in this chest and a small part of him wanted to kiss his boyfriend, but it was unbecoming when they were rivals on the rink right now skating for the same prize.

“Victor!” The voice was becoming more urgent.

“Fine, I’m coming!” Victor broke away to turn and yell at the other person before giving one last hug to Yuuri, waving as he went. “I’m off!”

“Good luck!”

Watching Victor skate his short program had been no easy feat. It was clear that even after a two year hiatus, the man had not lost any of his skill as he enthralled the rest of the audience, Yuuri included. It was so easy to see how the man was considered a genius on the ice as he completed the last of his two quads in the short program, a quad Salchow, the exact same jump that Yuuri had struggled with two years ago. The skate came to a close soon after and the roars of the audience cheering echoed through the stadium at the perfect skate. It took a while for the crowd to die down and Yuuri had to calm himself not to feel pressured by the graceful performance. Victor had flawlessly skated a short program that was not so much fiery as it was graceful and fluid.

“How did you like that kobuta-chan?” The silver-blonde Russian came back to Yuuri with a confident smile on his lips.

“It was amazing.” The fan inside him wanted to squeal and hug Victor, but it was not the time for any of that. Maybe it was Lady Luck or chance, but he was skating immediately after the man.

“It was, wasn’t it?” The devilish smirk was back. “Are you saying that I’ve won our little bet, Yuuri?”

“We’ll see…” The bet wasn’t important anymore. The upcoming short skate was. No matter the relationship between him and Victor in private, it was a completely different playing field on ice when it came to the singles men competition. He knew just how important doing well on the short program could change one’s mental state for the free skate and the Grand Prix entirely.

“Yuuri, it’s your turn!”

Taking a deep breath and collecting himself, he ran his hands through his hair, focusing once more on the competition and who he would become on the ice. Aside from being by his side and lifting him back on his feet, the one thing Yuuri was grateful for was for Victor teaching him how to be confident and forget about the audience when skating. All he needed to focus on was one person, namely Victor, and doing the best he could to captivate that one individual.

Turning back to Victor, he curled his lips into a smile, sending a wink back at the skating star as he took off onto the rink.

“…just watch me.”


End file.
